


[星战]补偿（德赖登/贝克特）

by lesliecaviezel



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介:斜线有意义！托拜厄斯•贝克特又搞砸了。为了平息德赖登的怒火，他需要对他做出双重补偿。（有索罗外传剧透）





	[星战]补偿（德赖登/贝克特）

**Author's Note:**

> 作者:溜达（Люда）
> 
> 分级:R
> 
> 作者的话:您现在看到的是八百年不写文的退休老年西斯复健的产物，不好吃  
> 说实话这是我萌过最热的一艘船了......好多图，我哭了  
> 写的时候不由得想到看过的森老师画的一些梗，忍不住提及了一下（文尾有注明），特此致谢！

正文

"德赖登，告诉我如何挽回这一切。"

"挽回这一切？没有什么挽回！我只需要你给我一个不杀你们的理由。"德赖登•沃斯因愤怒而错乱的脚步向沙发上的人逐渐逼近，最终那双一尘不染的皮鞋停在了贝克特旁边。

出乎意料的是，德赖登放弃了居高临下的姿势，径直在茶几边坐下。在这个距离，贝克特可以清晰地感受到对方身上蒸腾的怒火，灼热的呼吸与他自己的撞在一起，他甚至可以观察到德赖登脸上红纹充血显现的整个过程。

如果抛开剑拔弩张的情形不谈，这些红纹如同它们的主人拥有的那些私人收藏一样，确乎称得上是艺术品。

只可惜每当红纹出现时，就意味着这并不是一个适宜欣赏它们的好时机。

这事贝克特再清楚不过了。"因为我一定会对你做出补偿。"他一字一顿地说道，不愿误读任何可能造成歧义的音节。

"怎么补偿？"

"我会完全按照之前的约定给你交货。"

在德赖登的高级助理适时为德赖登做出补充之前，德赖登又发话了。但这声音微小到像为贝克特一人特设的，全屋只有他们两人能窥见此中真相。

"这将远远不够。你明白我的意思，贝克特。"

 

也许要感谢神奇小子索罗，傲慢但有野心的年轻人一一这是德赖登慷慨送出的评价一一气氛重新恢复了轻松愉悦，仿佛无事发生。

贝克特看着索罗。意气风发，是的，也有些不知天高地厚。他喜欢这孩子这个样子。可是早晚索罗会理解或切身经历偌大的银河系中那些富丽堂皇的阴沟里发生的事情，比如琦拉身上发生的事，贝克特毫不费力就能想象的出。这比阴暗潮湿的科雷利亚下水道还要糟糕一百倍。

但或许个人的体验不至于那么糟糕，如果一个人深谙此道并默认这些事的发生。人，尤其是命如草芥的普通人，总是要挣扎着生存的。贝克特别无选择地置身其中，然而他的道德准则就如泥淖里的微光，依旧顽强地闪动。要说所谓乱世中的道德准则堪称"良知"太过奢侈，贝克特唯一能允许自己保证的是，作出的承诺一定要兑现。换句话说，默认于他，并非赞同。一诺千金，而所有未开口的，都不是承诺，从来没有什么心照不宣。

他听见德赖登颇有礼貌地表达他迫不及待地希望看看他们的表现，但德赖登温和建议他们最好先歇息片刻，毕竟他们这伙人与恩菲斯经过了一场恶战，磨刀不误砍柴工。况且，若是他们再搞砸，将会是非常遗憾的一件事情。

琦拉引领小团队的成员去楼下的休息室稍待片刻，只有贝克特原地不动。

人心是很好猜的。

果不其然，他听见德赖登微微上扬的声调:"托拜厄斯！请留步。"

贝克特对接下来的事态即将怎样演变一清二楚，就像每次他拜访德赖登都会被请吃托洛爪鱼，而他次次都会照例拒绝那样清楚明白。

 

只有贝克特留了下来，在这个两人彼此都心知肚明的环境中，德赖登的私人空间。

"噢，托拜厄斯，"德赖登朝贝克特走来，随手搁下了把玩着的酒杯，"拜托请放松一点。我可没打算对你生气一一至少是在这种情况下。"

贝克特笑了笑，嘴角呈现一个温和的弧度。"在这个房间里的人都知道下面要发生的是些什么。为何我们不直接开始呢？"

德赖登也乐了，脸颊淡红的条纹开始浮现。"这么直接可是会失掉了许多乐趣的，老伙计。不过！我就喜欢你的开诚布公。的确是应该开始了......我还没有健忘到能轻易忽略一百千克核芯素的事情。事不宜迟啊，你说呢？"最后一句说的尤其轻，像是德赖登的喃喃自语。贝克特叹了一口气，利落地甩下了大衣。

"是的，是的，托拜厄斯，就这样做......我还会要求你脱下其余的那些衣物，一件一件来......"就算没有德赖登犹如梦呓的声音萦绕四周，贝克特也会按部就班地完成这一切步骤。

手指探入扣间缝隙，只消一拨，领口便敞开一分。衣衫逐渐松垮，直到整件里衣都耷拉下来，挂在贝克特肌肉线条紧实的胸膛之上，作着无谓的遮挡。清脆的咔嗒声随后传来，腰间佩戴的复杂皮带瞬间滑落，与同样松脱的裤带堆在脚踝，缠绕盘踞，让人难以动弹。

"这再好不过了。"德赖登无意识的啧啧感叹轻的像能在空中飘散，好似初次赏观般赞叹不已。

贝克特以为一切照常。至少目前还是。

不过还有一部分是他没猜到的。与往常不同的是，德赖登手里似乎提着什么一一方才屋内精致的雕塑与摆设还在阳光下熠熠生辉，只是顷刻之间，贝克特眼前就唯余一片漆黑，迅速罩上双眼的布条丝毫没留给他仔细看清的时间。德赖登的话语从他脑后传来:"这次我会蒙上你的眼睛，托拜厄斯。如果有什么让你感到不舒服，请你随时提出来。我们是多年的老友了，我可不想因为一点小事破坏我们之间的默契......"

而他还是会一言不发。贝克特偏了偏头，表示没有异议。他晚了一秒才意识到自己传递出的是一个怎样的信号。

贝克特一个趔趄，后背的推搡动摇了他的重心，他不由向前跌去，绊倒在自己踝间的那堆裤子里。有一瞬间贝克特怀疑他没能猜中这次他的默许代表了什么。

他听见德赖登的单肩披风扑簌落地，就在他背后，可余下的声响迟迟没有到来。相反，响起的不是衣料的窸窣摩擦，而是皮鞋的蹬踏声。啪嗒，啪嗒。灼热的呼吸打在他的耳边，德赖登竟然贴得如此之近。贝克特不受控制地想，上一次与人这样肌肤相贴是什么时候了？或许是很久很久之前，在他满怀希望做下"最后一票"之前，幻想着能回到格利安塞姆与瓦尔同奏他的梵弦琴。讽刺的是，他的"最后一票"仍永无止境，而对瓦尔和里奥，这确乎是他们的最后一票。瓦尔......

但温暖潮湿的海洋星球不会如此黑暗，瓦尔的手指也没有这样冰冷。划过贝克特腰际的修长手指戏谑无情，刻意描绘着他腰腹的轮廓线条。

"也许我该以个人名义请求你规范一下自己的身材，托拜厄斯。"德赖登的话听不出是否戏言。

"我保证这不会对我的业务水平造成任何影响......"贝克特急忙争辩，可不由分说塞进他口中的一根手指让他没能说完。

"嘘，这只是一个老朋友的私人请求罢了，不必紧张。"德赖登随意按压着贝克特的脸颊，拇指在他舌下搅动。贝克特目不能视，齿间断断续续肆意挑逗的怪异感觉格外难熬，他竭力控制自己合拢上下牙的本能欲望。在口中打转的拇指刮过上颚，再次带来一波持续的颤栗之后，贝克特最终含住了舌边作祟的手指，缓慢地吸吮起来。

德赖登满足地长叹一声。"我早该知道的，你除了偷核芯素以外还有其他天赋。我有一个非常好的提议，或许你可以像这样来还债，一次就五十信用点吧。"

德赖登满意的看到贝克特弓起的脊背微微颤抖。那绝不是感到恐惧或羞辱，大名鼎鼎的托拜厄斯•贝克特对这些无用的情感了如指掌，相信他对犯下愚蠢的错误并无兴趣。

笑意在德赖登喉中嗡鸣。他一把抽出搅动的手指，在对方唇边蹭去湿黏的液体，手指挥动间留下一道晶莹的银丝。越过层叠的布料，他的手摸到了他想要的东西。他隔着柔软的布料搓揉它，直到它在他手里迅速变硬，在黑色的底裤上留下一块水渍。

真是奇妙，现在德赖登单膝跪在这里，胸口与贝克特赤裸的后背只差一层领口大敞的白衬衫，贝克特碍事的衣物早被他熟稔剥去，而贝克特就在他股掌之间，任他翻来覆去地摆弄。

在血红黎明最好的手下出发前干他并非最佳方案，德赖登心知肚明，可是这样的贝克特实在令人无法抗拒。托拜厄斯带着他宝贵的道德准则正要去兑现价值一百千克核芯素的诺言，哪怕他刚刚失去了两名亲爱的同伴，只为了办到德赖登要求的事，贝克特可以赴汤蹈火。只能为德赖登一个人。只有他。德赖登加大了手上的力度，不出意料，贝克特会为了德赖登的动作而惊呼。

这就足够了。德赖登纤长的手指带着一丝怜悯的假象，勾下贝克特的黑色底裤，身体猛然下压。贝克特的头无大碍地撞上了沙发，他挣扎着四处乱摸，努力将两条胳膊搭上了沙发，争取到喘息的短暂空隙。德赖登几乎是带着一种莫名的崇高欣赏了整个过程。挣扎，托拜厄斯，挣扎着活下去。德赖登会永远欣赏那些依靠自己爬出地狱的人。他敬佩着，同时慢条斯理地解开了裤链。

 

身后的异物突然插入，贝克特趴在沙发上，面前的一片黑暗当中，放声呻吟。现在没有什么忍耐的理由。他随着次次冲撞耸动身体，他能感受到沙发的晃动，正巧与他失衡的神经冲动韵律一致。

如果贝克特调动周身的感觉系统，他会说德赖登无处不在。德赖登的舌头划过贝克特抖动的肩胛，湿润的痕迹在他脑海中历历在目; 德赖登凶狠的吻游移在他脖颈四周，无疑会留下隐秘的印记。德赖登的体力能维持这么久的剧烈运动令贝克特感到意外，他已经听见德赖登包含舒畅意味又急促不定的低喘。实际上，德赖登每次都能令贝克特成功感到意外......

有件事贝克特早已不再意外。如果谁一旦加入血红黎明，曾经公开露出过他的脸，那么他就陷进去了，再也别想出来。

深深陷入他身体的撞击愈发猛烈，贝克特在皮沙发上掠过一道抓痕，他的嘴唇也布满压抑的齿痕。就在贝克特达到高潮的前一秒，德赖登的低语将他淹没:

"I'm sorry for your loss."

然后高潮来临。贝克特分不清是汗水还是泪水模糊了他的视线，他半张着嘴，却发不出任何声音。

似乎过了有半世纪那么长的时间，热潮冷却。贝克特揩了揩湿润的眼眶，试图撑起身来。

他还活着。

整装待发。

 

 

注明:  
以下梗有借鉴森老师  
1）50信用点一次的梗  
2）趴在耳边说"I'm sorry for your loss"的梗


End file.
